


How to Proposition an Angel

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Blaise Zabini is public enemy #1, but in the underworld, he's Demon #345. Either way, he always gets what he wants.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: Love in Every Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	How to Proposition an Angel

“That’s a pretty set of wings you have there.” Blaise simpered, leaning across the table to brush his fingers against the downy whiteness. 

“Oh, _fuck off_ ,” Harry growled, jerking away, folding his wings behind his back. 

Blaise laughed, and it sounded suspiciously like a striking match. “That’s not very angelic of you...” 

“Angelic doesn’t mean saintly,” Harry scoffed, cheeks flushing. 

Blaise smiled deviously as Harry’s eyes roamed over his sharp cheekbones, down to his lips. “So what would happen if I asked you to come to mine?” 

Harry’s blush travelled down his neck, and Blaise flicked his red, pointed tail. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
